William did 42 jumping jacks in the evening. Nadia did 12 jumping jacks at night. How many fewer jumping jacks did Nadia do than William?
Solution: Find the difference between William's jumping jacks and Nadia's jumping jacks. The difference is $42 - 12$ jumping jacks. $42 - 12 = 30$.